A number of electronic and fiber optic components include a body portion and elongate, flexible leads extending therefrom. In the packaging of such components it is necessary to contain the leads in an orderly manner to prevent damage to the leads. Fiber optic leads, in particular, must be packaged in a way which avoids the formation of sharp bends or kinks in the leads and which avoids tangling of the leads. Manual packaging of such components, while potentially effective in preventing damage to the component leads, is an added expense.
The requirement that the component leads be arranged without sharp bends or kinks necessitates the use of a relatively large size container, particularly when the leads are of substantial length. This, again, represents an expense, both in terms of packaging material and in space requirements in storage and shipping of the packaged components.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide for the packaging of components having elongate, flexible leads in a manner which maintains the leads in an orderly and undamaged configuration.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide packaging for such components which utilizes a relatively compact container.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such packaging which permits the use of automated packaging techniques.